Mayuzumi Yukie (Majikoi series) v Assassin (Fate/Stay Night)
Mayuzumi Yukie: Heir to the Sword Saint and the second-strongest member of the Kazama Family versus Fake!Assassin: The false spirit of Sasaki Kojirou who stands guard at Ryuudou Temple Mayuzumi Yukie |-| Bio = Yukie is the eldest daughter of the Sword Saint Mayuzumi Taisei. She trained constantly in martial arts from a young age, having very little time for anything other than her domestic hobbies. Due to the time she spent training and the level of power and skill it gave her, she found herself socially isolated from her peers. Seeing this, her father made her a carved wooden horse, which she named Matsukaze. Yukie would later develop ventriloquism skills to talk to and through the horse, and considered Matsukaze to be her first friend. A few months before her first year of high school (a few months before starting 10th grade, for us 'Muricans) her father arranged a match with Tachibana Takae, one of the four strongest martial artists in Japan. Yukie won handily, and transferred to Kawakami Academy with little fanfare. There, she meets the Kazama Family, and starts on a quest to make 100 friends. Yukie is considered the weakest member of the Big Four, though this comes with the oft-noted caveat that this is because she's the youngest and has the least combat experience. Her excessive humility and her stated goal to make friends means that she doesn't fight very often, but she is very aware of her own strength; she often uses ambiguous syntax to make herself seem weaker and non-threatening so that her skill doesn't isolate her. |-| Weapon = An ordinary Katana. Nothing special about it, though in Yukie's hands it's capable of cutting through cars, steel, and even magic Ki techniques. |-| Abilities = *'Master Swordsman': Despite her young age, Yukie is a highly-skilled swordfighter. Her father, the top-ranked swordsman in Japan, already considers her to have surpassed him. She has enough skill to make it into Majikoi's Four Devas, the strongest active fighters in Japan on the basis of her sword skill alone. This means she can keep up with and surpass spec ops and combatants using massive Ki blasts, robots, and other techniques with simple sword skill. *'Master Martial Artist': She is equally skilled in unarmed combat, a fact often overlooked by her foes. She is capable of moving into a punch from a standing position fast and hard enough to cause her foe to vomit blood. She exploits the fact that her foes overlook her unarmed skill mercilessly; if her sword is trapped, she'll simply let go of it and start attacking unarmed. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes': The cornerstone of Yukie's combat skill is her speed. She is able to move quickly enough that the mere act of moving can be considered a fatal strike. Narration implies that she can break the sound barrier, and is capable of striking multiple times in multiple different directions in nearly an instant. This speed also translates to her reflexes, as she is able to keep up with and dodge other characters whose speed is considered to be "God-like." *'High Intelligence': Yukie is stated to have a high intellect, placing near the top of her grade, and was considered smart enough to enter Class S. She also displays a high level of battlefield awareness and tactics. This is best shown during the Kawakami War segment of the original VN, where she takes care to eliminate archers before attacking, and is able to simultaneously calculate the trajectory of dozens of thrown needles fast enough to redirect them to other targets with her sword. *'Rapid Improvement': Yukie is noted to be very, very good at self-improvement during combat, going from barely holding her own against the cloned Yoshitune to matching her to overpowering her in the space of a single fight. |-| Techniques = *'Aura Coating': Yukie can coat objects in her "fighting aura," which can have various effects ranging from improving its properties to making the area around it hazy to throw opponents off. *'Unnamed Ki Technique': If unarmed and against a powerful opponent, Yukie is capable of molding her fighting spirit/Ki into a makeshift sword. The technique is implied to tire her out greatly, however. *'Presence Detection': Yukie is very, very adept at sensing the Ki/presence of others. She was able to detect the top-ranking members of the Kuki Ninja Servant Corps.*, all of whom were highly adept at hiding their presence, within a two-mile radius. *'Unnamed Sword Technique': A technique of the Mayuzumi sword style, Yukie unleashes twelve near-simultaneous slashes. *'Godspeed Slash': A very fast strike that turns movement itself into a killing blow. It's fast enough to strike and shatter an arrow fired from a fully-drawn greatbow at point-blank range. *'Power Charge': Yukie is able to concentrate her power to unleash a devastatingly fast and powerful blow. Yukie is vulnerable while she charges, however, and the boost is proportional to the amount of time spent charging. *It makes more sense in context. Assassin |-| Bio = The spirit known as "Assassin" for the Fifth Holy Grail War is a false servant summoned by Caster. Assassin's assumed identity is that of the fictional swordsman Sasaki Kojirou, though the reality is a little more complex. As Sasaki Kojirou never actually existed, the spirit summoned is a nameless swordsman who best fit his description. During the Fifth Holy Grail War, Assassin was confined to the Ryuudou Temple steps due to his improper summoning. He acted as a guardian, preventing entry or exit as needed. Over the course of the war, he was challenged by and repelled all five of the other Servants, including Berserker. His role in the plot changes depending on the route, but all center around him as a sort of rival to Saber. Assassin doesn't fit the usual role and strengths of his class. Where the Assassin class usually has low direct combat strength and typically focuses on stealth and tricks. Due to his immense sword skill, however, Assassin eschewed trickery in favor of direct combat. |-| Weapon = Monohoshi Zao, meaning "The Laundry-Drying Pole" is a massive, 150 cm long blade, forged using the Bitchu Aoe school of bladesmithing. Its "name" is actually a derogatory nickname, poking fun at its impractical length. |-| Abilities = *'Master Swordsman': Assassin is an incredibly skilled swordsman, matching and even surpassing Saber. He utilizes no stance to make it difficult for a foe to read his moves. This, coupled with the ludicrous length of his blade, should make it extremely difficult to fight effectively. The fact that, even with these two handicaps, he's capable of fighting on even ground with Saber, often called "the strongest servant," and gaining the upper hand should speak to his immense skill. *'Superhuman Durability': So long as he is near the spot he was summoned at, he can continue fighting until he receives a clearly fatal injury. Caster causes his ribs to explokde out of his chest and he shows no pain or difficulty fighting whatsoever. *'High Tactical Ability': He exploits the constraints of his summoning to give him a tactical advantage in battle. As Ryuudou Temple has a barrier that repels Servants, save for the entrance steps, he will always know where his foe is coming from. He also uses his footwork to ensure that his foe is always attacking uphill, which he also uses to create confusion when he gives up that advantage to use his ultimate technique. |-| Servant Skills = Class skills: *'Presence Concealment': D. **Presence Concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class. At rank D, Assassin has very little ability. The most he is able to do is blend his presence into his surroundings, which is suitable for spying. As he is a false Servant, Assassin can't make full use of this skill. Personal skills: *'Eye of the Mind (False)': A **Eye of the Mind (False) is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience, overcoming the problem of visual obstructions. At rank A, Assassin is able to determine information such as an opponent's mana reserves, the length of an invisible blade, and the nuances of their fighting style while fighting. *'Knowledge of Respect and Harmony': B **Knowledge of Respect and Harmony prevents any decrease in the effectiveness of a technique, regardless of how many times it is used against the same opponent. At rank B, Assassin's opponents are unable to get used to and "read" his style, no matter how much or how long they fight. *'Vitrification': B+ **Vitrification gives a serene state of mind and mental protection that nullifies mental interference. At rank B+, Assassin is additionally able to mimic the Presence Concealment skill of the Assassin class, which he can't normally use. *'Tsubame Gaeshi': N/A **See the Tsubame Gaeshi tab. |-|Tsubame Gaeshi = Tsubame Gaeshi (lit. Swallow Reversal) is a skill that is equivalent to a Noble Phantasm. Assassin devised the skill in life while thinking about how to cut down a flying swallow, hence the name. He had determined that to guarantee a hit, he would need to simultaneously slice once vertically, once horizontally, and once diagonally to ensure it had no escape. This is, naturally, impossible, but he had nothing better to do; his constant practice eventually let him master this technique. The exact mechanics of Tsubame Gaeshi are vague, but it is a technique that mimics the Second Magic - dimensional refraction - through pure skill alone. Basically, he slashes once, and uses the technique to launch two other strikes that exist at the same time as the first to trap a foe in an inescapable arc of death. Voting *Votes with intelligent edges or 10 complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with semi-intelligent edges or 5 complete and relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as zero. *Rebuttals can lower a vote by half *Counter-rebuttals can regain that half *And the most important part: I have the final say on how much a vote counts for. I may not follow these guidelines if I feel a vote merits something different.